


Tag It

by mattheway



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Creeper Peter, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Hemlock Grove Spoilers, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rumancek, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер только перевелся в старшие классы и все чувства, обострившиеся в теле восемнадцатилетнего оборотня, перекрывают остальные инстинкты и рамки контроля. Парень старается не думать о том, что снится ему в кошмарах. Роман же уверен в том, что он видел все не под влиянием травки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag It

В глазах Руманчека – блики полицейской сирены. В отблесках зрачков Годфри – красная мигалка служб охраны.  
Чертовы цыгане, - говорит про себя Годфри, когда впервые видит его и обещает себе возненавидеть проклятого парня, приехавшего абсолютно не вовремя. 

У Питера длинные ресницы и безупречные зубы: ровные, белые, которыми этот чертов цыганенок, кажется, хвастается при любой удобной возможности. Его рот – сплошной порочный остов, который манит к себе и не дает отвести взгляд. Роман может играть в лото и выигрывать точные ответы, называя, сколько раз за минуту этот ублюдок облизывает свой рот и показывает великолепные зубы.  
У Руманчека волосатая грудь и блядская дорожка – также отмечает Роман, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой, и он уверен, что не только она. Интересный экземпляр, – думает он, наблюдая, как цыган пытается сдружится с его сестрой, и кривит губы, когда тот протягивает Лите кольцо с бесконечным змеем.  
Роман уверен, что ему это удастся переманить Руманчика на свою сторону. 

Годфри смотрит за ним из своего окна, обняв себя за плечи и встав чуть поодаль от подоконника. Он пристально проводит Руманчика взглядом, скрестив руки на груди и поджав свои тонкие губы, следя за каждым его движением. В ответ, Питер смотрит открыто и думает, что это уже не первый раз, как Годфри следит за ним, присматривается к цыганенку. Кажется, парня это перестало напрягать с их первой встречи, случайного столкновения в школьном коридоре. Старшая школа, обостренные гармоны выросших чрезвычайно быстро совершеннолетних парней, - от этого нельзя было никуда деться. Оборотень помнит синие шкафчики и длинные проходы, заканчивавшиеся укромными закутками, где они могли перекурить на переменах. У Питера встает дыбом загривок и он готов рычать, когда Роман в очередной раз его игнорирует и проходит мимо него, не говоря не слова.  
_Могу я посмотреть?_

Белье Романа – в полоску, шелковое, светлое. Месье спит по четырнадцать часов и ему этого чертовски мало, как ни крути. Годфри уже восемнадцать лет, в то время как над его кроватью две собаки танцуют вальс. Картине, к слову, свыше двухста лет, как говорит его мать. Ему срать на её мнение и на все слова, брошенные в его адрес, Роман закутывается в одеяла, тем самым ограждая себя от слов жестокого тирана, мечущегося по их дому. Ему остался всего год до окончания школы и самостоятельной жизни, и Годфри не знает, как он может приблизить к себе столь значимую дату. 

У Романа идет носом кровь каждый раз, когда он старается отвлечь внимание чужих или сделать так, как надо ему. Питера это возбуждает, хоть он и не говорит это вслух. Он жадно впитывает каждое слово, выброшенное Годфри. Руманчек следит за каждым его движением в сторону противника, стараясь не чрезмерно возбуждаться при этом.  
\- Совпадение, - говорит Питер, когда Годфри ловит его на горячем и спрашивает, в чем дело. Роман ни черта ему не верит. 

На спине Питера – вышивка, которой украшена его кожанка, сшитая из черного латекса, жалкой пародией на настоящую куртку байкеров, волков дорог. Под ней, курткой, конечно же, модная жилетка из коричневой кожи и атласная рубашка с интересным узором в синий огурец, кажется. Руманчик – чрезвычайно любопытен, отмечает про себя Роман, наблюдая за каждым его движением и не спуская взгляда с низкорослого паренька. Питер же не хочет общаться ни с кем, умело пробираясь сквозь толпу, умудряясь покидать кабинет за кабинетом как только прозвенит школьный звонок.  
Руманчек умудряется в своей первый учебный день выцепить Годфри из толпы и, улыбаясь только краем рта, произнести одними губами, тихо, практически беззвучно: “Привет, сосед”. Питер заглядывается на Романа и после школы говорит об этом с матерью, цедя теплое пиво, откинувшись при этом на спинку продавленного дивана, оставленного ему по наследству. Руманчек сам не в курсе, в какой омут он умудрился окунуться с головой.

У Питера низкий рост, и вообще он волкоеб. Роман усмехается и смотрит на его прекрасные кудряшки, обрамляющие лицо парня. У него поганые руки, и он смеется над каждой глупой шуткой Годфри.  
Роман говорит о новеньком за семейным ужином. Их стол идеален – прислуга постаралась услужить Оливии. Их отношения – идеальная ложь, картина, сценка на то, как могла бы выглядеть прекрасная любящая друг друга семья.  
Он распускает слухи за семейным ужином с матерью, и с улыбкой наблюдает за её реакцией, умудряясь при этом ловко орудовать ножом и вилкой. Кажется, этот рассказ о первом учебном дне зацепил старшую Годфри похлеще любого косяка.  
В отличие от Годфри у Руманчека бедная семья и абсолютно другие ценности. Питер постоянно курит и в большинстве своем предпочитает самокрутки, которые он достает благодаря связям с остальными членами семьи. У него вьющиеся темные волосы и рабочие руки, на обратной стороне которых видны мозоли. Роману нравится, когда Питер проводит своей ладонью по его члену и обхватывает его по всей длине. Кажется, цыганенка это тоже заводит.

На груди Питера – продырявленная монета, и он сам похож на дикого зверя, которые охотники каким-то образом умудрились вытащить из обхоженной им же норы. Кажется, он уже нашел себе вампира для бесполого тройничка, как заявила та глупая малолетка до того момента, как он не разорвал ей горло и не насладился её кровью всласть.  
У Питера острый нос и вечная щетина, об которую колется Роман. Он уже не один раз угрожал обрить цыгана целиком и даже угрожал лезвием, на что Питер неодобрительно ворчал и заводил руки парня за спину, мешая ему добраться до себя.  
У них были разные цели, но каждый стремился добиться её только своим способом. 

Годфри курит рядом с ним. За его спиной толстая каменная кладка и лестница, за которой они скрываются и шушукаются, как принято сейчас говорить. Роману похер на такой тип отношений, Питеру, кажется, вообще наплевать на весь окружающий его мир.  
Роману нужно внимание. Питеру не нужны проблемы.

В руках Романа - мороженое. Хрупкое вязкое замороженное лакомство тает в его руке, пока он сидит на крутящемся стуле в дайнере, показывая всем своим видом, что он идеален и невероятно богат. Годфри пропускает момент, когда Руманчек, не отводя от него взгляда, слизывает верхушку мороженого и самодовольно его заглатывает, удовлетворительно усмехаясь при этом в ответ на обескураженный взгляд Романа.  
В языке Питера – власть.  
У Романа – склизкая улыбка, которая перечеркивает его лицо наподобие улыбки Глазго, и огромный рот с невероятными губами. Питер оценивает этот дар природы во всей красе, сдерживая вздохи одобрения, пока Годфри орудует своим безупречным ртом по члену цыгана.

Годфри обещает разрезать его на части, но сдерживает себя во время секса, сжимая основание члена до боли, отодвигая оргазм и как будто бы разрешая Руманчеку помучаться еще лишних пару минут. Кажется, он приглашает Питера на ужин, но тот старательно игнорирует его приглашение.  
Он выиграл?

Годфри снятся кошмары каждую ночь, и он старательно пытается игнорировать их.  
Роман бежит через всю парковку. В его руках сжат топор – символ, реликвия, передающаяся через поколения, в то время как длинные ноги смешно заплетаются, пытаясь не сбиться с ритма и убежать как можно дальше. Миг, и Годфри чуть не спотыкается об бордюр, пытаясь перескочить его и спрятаться за ближайшей машиной. Его дыхание выходит из легких с присвистом каждый раз, как он пытается вдохнуть, в тот момент как сердце бешено стучит и норовит вырваться из грудной клетки. Роман оглядывается и всхлипывает, как девчонка.  
Питер валит его с ног, и Годфри успевает отметить лишь то, как расслабляются руки и топор отлетает в сторону. Парень кричит во весь голос, когда его тащат за ноги и рвут сухожилия, не позволяя встать и тем самым отрезая все попытки к побегу. Он цепляется за асфальт, за крошку, которой отделан весь пол, и срывает себе ногти, целиком, пластинами, оставляя их зацепленными за кусочки земляного покрова. Годфри пачкает кровью свои роскошные волосы и кричит, срывая голос до сиплого хрипа.  
Перевернувшись на спину, он выдыхает и вновь пытается закричать, когда на грудь Романа опускаются тяжелые лапы, прижимая его к земле и парализуя, не давая никакой возможности двинуться и дать сдачи. Ему раздирают грудную клетку, выдирая кусок мяса за куском, потроша несчастного не обратившегося упыря, - и Роман задыхается. Кажется, у него пошла кровь ртом, пока он безмолвно открывал рот, как выброшенная рыба; ему все видится, как во сне, как в наркотическом трансе, но он не может сказать точно – в крови все вокруг, Годрфи уверен в этом. Он запачкал весь свой пиджак, в котором собирался пойти на зимний бал, и ближайшие метра два-три своей кровью с отрицательным резусом под утробное рычание зверя, придавившего всем своим весом Романа к земле.  
Парень устало вскидывает руки и сучит по спине зверя, пока тот рвет артерии и мышцы на его лице. Роман оглядывается через плечо, выгибаясь, и пытается понять, почему именно на его спине светится черным клеймом метка зверя.  
Годфри устало раскидывает руки в сторону – вся кожа в метках, прорвана и невероятно болит – и стонет. Он размыкает губы и кричит изо всех сил. Роман орет, что есть мощи, задыхаясь и дергаясь на асфальте подземной парковки до тех пор, пока мощные лапы не прижимают его к земле, давя на грудь и не давая возможности издать больше ни одного звука. Ему сводит спину и руки, Роман извивается и открывает рот в безмолвном крике - но его никто не слышит.

Руманчек спит в гамаке на улице и довольно фырчит во сне. Деревья тихо шуршат высоко над ним, и его матери кажется, что только так он сумеет обрести единение со своим зверем.  
Питер предпочитает пиво, когда Роман пьет отборный виски. Они оба травятся алкоголем вдоволь и думают, что уж точно не умрут от этого.

У Годфри прекрасная машина – красный кабриолет, спортивная модель. Такая машина, открытый кабриолет не-пойми-какого-года, тянет невероятную скорость и знает все заветные места, на которых расположены считывающие радары, не позволяющие набирать скорость свыше двухста километров в час. Наверное, никто в Хемлок Груве, кроме него, не может позволить себе такое, и Роман вдоволь кичится этим.  
Когда он проворачивает ключ и подъезжает на ней к Питеру, заглушая двигатель, тот вовсе не удивлен. Руманчек следит за тем, как парень опускает тонированное стекло и усмехается, окидывая его взглядом, как будто оценивая все выгодные стороны и не только. Питер вспоминает всех тех проституток, которых пикапили в мотелях, где они останавливались с матерью на ночь, и грустно усмехается. Со стороны кажется, что его лицо коробит гримаса презрения, однако это отнюдь не так. На удивление, вспоминая всех тех ночных бабочек и ставя себя в аналогичные рамки по отношению к дорогой машине, Питер вовсе не ощущает себя таким же.  
Руманчек вспоминает, что женщины-одиночки стараются воспитать детей так, чтобы сделать их более чутким к женщинам. Питер старается не думать о том, есть ли у Романа отец, или же нет.  
Кажется, Руманчик чуток немного к другому.  
\- Прокатить тебя? – спрашивает Роман. – Подвезти домой?  
Питер усмехается лишь одним уголком рта и перехватывает лямку рюкзака, без стеснения разглядывая парня. Годфри напряжен, хоть и пытается сделать вид, что это вовсе не так.  
\- Я угощу тебя сладостями, - продолжает он, барабаня пальцами по рулю машины, улыбаясь Руманчеку так, что у него от дозы сахара в улыбке Годфри поджимаются пальцы на ногах и начинают звенеть яйца.  
Питер считает, что у Романа симпатичная машина. И даже вроде как, не он один. 

Питер затаптывает волчьи следы вокруг своего дома и следит за прогнозом погоды, надеясь на то, что дождей ближайшее время не предвидится.  
Он считает, что так будет лучше. 

Руманчек полукровка. Технически, как любит говорить он сам.  
У него средний и указательный палец одной длины, отмечает Роман, когда гладит его по руке и внимательно разглядывает ладонь, поднося её к своему лицу. Питеру не нравится такое внимание со стороны кого-либо – ему больше нравится отмечать это, загоняя их в дырку Годфри и разрабатывая её под себя. Признак оборотня? Извольте.  
Перед сексом он всегда снимает кольца с тяжелыми темными камнями, потому что знает, как они могут ранить своего любовника. Он – сексуальный зверочеловек, ведь оборотень, как никак, звучит очень по-расистски. Питер старается заткнуть своего партнера, пока тот не начнет молоть очередную херню о вязке и вампирощенках.  
У Романа огромный размах ног, брюки от Армани и красный кабриолет. В нем неудобно заниматься любовью – они проверяли. Зато ноги Годфри невероятно удобно забрасывать себе на плечи и вбиваться как можно глубже, проезжаясь по его простате и заставляя чертового упыря стонать не своим голосом. Каждый раз, когда они трахаются, Руманчек старается держать от Годфри лезвия/ножи/и все прочее как можно дальше. Питер заводит его руки за голову и целует настолько глубоко, что Роман перестает думать о власти и лезвиях. Он пытается передать партнеру с помощью секса все то, на что способен сам. 

У них одни сны на двоих. Питеру это не нравится, но он умалчивает. Роман спрашивает открыто, совершенно не стесняясь, - все Годфри такие. Питер молча его благодарит и уходит домой, совершенно игнорируя то, что парень провожает его взглядом в спину. Ему такие разговоры в тягость и он не хочет более поднимать эту тему, затрагивать её вслух. 

Роман курит в ванне, наполненной пенной и его собственной кровью. Этакая сладкая воздушная вата с клубникой, ха-ха.  
Он стекает спиной по гладкой поверхности и вбивается ногой в холодный металл смесителя, изгибая их и задирая наверх. На зеркале сбоку виден его точеный профиль, в луже под ногами, образовавшейся из-за резкого прыжка из ванны минутой ранее, виден его вялый член. Кажется, Роману уже давно все равно на то, как он выглядит наедине с собой.

В их школе синие шкафчики – маленькие надгробные плиты, которые захлопываются на замки поверх их личной жизни. Питер не верит в ту веру, которую им преподают за стеклянными дверьми класса для молитв. Он молча следит за литургией в честь умершей девушки и старается как можно быстрее смыться, не думая о том, что еще на той недели она ошивалась в постели Романа.  
Наверное, он неисправим.

Кажется, Роман опьянен. Он танцует, раскинув руки в сторону, со провождает каждое свое движение сигаретным дымом, который тонкой вуалью тянется за его рукой. Питер читал, что такие руки, вроде как, называют паучьими – тонкие пальцы, узкая ладонь – все признаки налицо. Точнее, на руки. Руманчек даже и думать не хочет, как это прекрасно могло бы ощущаться на его члене.  
Он сжимает зубами кожу Романа, на что наследник многомиллионной империи шипит и выгибается на кровати, раскинув свои бесконечные ноги в разные стороны. Питер прикусывает кожу до крови, оттянув её на себя, и Годфри сучит рукой по простыни, но не издает ни слова, которые бы обозначали “стоп”. Он шумно дышит, и Питер отмечает, что тот близок к гипервентиляции. Руманчек думает, что ему нравится слушать его дыхание, чувствовать пульс Романа и понимать, что все детские сказки про мертвых упырей – всего лишь детские россказни и предания.  
Роман же надеется, что Питер никогда не уйдет.

У Романа дома кухня, выполненная в голубых тонах – белая посуда, плита, и синяя мебель, из-за которой все обесцвечивается. Его мать теряется белой молью на фоне плиты, холодильника или любого другого предмета в кухонном помещении. Годфри старается проводить как можно меньше времени в узком периметре собственного дома.

Они встречаются ночью на поле, когда тысячи огней озаряют небо. Как медузы из того сна, что привиделся им обоим. Им не стоит кому-либо молиться, чтобы господь всемогущий свел их.  
Этот сон был судьбоносным знаком.

В этот раз все повторяется. Годфри-младший не может сказать, когда заснул, но кошмар вновь застает его в собственной постели.  
Роман бежит, но в этот раз его руки свободны. Он перебирает ногами и слышит дыхание за своей спиной. Годфри старается не оглядывается, хоть и знает, кто его преследует и чем это может закончится.  
Его сбивают с ног и прижимают к земле, пока тот беспомощно кричит, зовя на помощь, как девчонка. У него не хватает дыхания, в то время как изо рта идет лишь сип, когда оборотень срывает с него одежду. Роман испуганно выдыхает через нос, стараясь не показать то, как он доволен сложившейся ситуацией, когда шершавый язык начинает вылизывать его грудь. У него разбиты колени и порез на щеке, но это только лучше, ему не нужно лезвие или самовнушение, которым он привык щеголять во время совокупления, ха-ха.  
Романа трясет, когда с него срывают узкие брюки и внезапно входят, он извивается всем телом, лишь бы почувствовать себя живым и избавиться от разрывающей боли внизу живота.  
Кажется, он запятнан не только своей кровью, но так и лучше.

На утро Годфри шатает, и он не может самостоятельно встать со своей же кровати. Роман боится дневного света, он шарахается от него, когда скользит по высокометровым комнатам своего дома, прячась за шторами или по углам особняка. Кажется, он преследует традиции классических вампиров из фильмов ужасов. 

Когда Роман приезжает, чтобы попрощаться с Питером, его встречает только раскуроченный дом и тишина, тяжелой дымкой повисшая над болотной местностью.  
Весь трейлер расписан красной краской. Над ним надругались также, как сейчас поиздевались над Годфри, изгадив все его внутренности и расковыряв их острым, опасным лезвием. Стены дома изувечены также, как и парень. Роман изнутри искалечен.  
Двери в доме Питера, как и наружная обшивка – голубого цвета. Кажется, этот цвет является решающим в их отношения, отмечает Годфри и тяжело выдыхает.  
Стоя в комнате, Роман закрывает глаза и всхлипывает, ссылаясь на то, что в помещении много пыли. Он пытается схватить исчезающее видение за пальцы, водя руками в воздухе, пытаясь схватить невидимые нити и подтащить к их себе за кончики. Он знает, что если даст сейчас слабину и позволит себе закричать, то все, что осадочным явлением осталось в трейлере, это нельзя будет отпускать. Вся мебель в белых простынях – занавешена и скрыта под тканью. Пол в пыли и разбитом стекле, а раковина в ванне забита чужими волосами. Роману не нужно внюхиваться или отводить взгляд чтобы понять, что это – последнее, что осталось от Руманчика.  
Он считает детскую считалку, и у него идет кровь носом. Роман опускается на колени и плачет. Он подносит руки к лицу и кричит и начинает счет заново, на каждом такте сбиваясь и ругаясь через слово. Его пальцы трясутся, пока он загибает каждый на очередной счет, чтобы сжать кулаки так, что пальцы впились в ладонь, оставляя полукруглые отпечатки ногтей на коже.  
Цыгане это цыгане.  
Все равно ему не спастись.

Мама говорила ему, чтобы Роман выбирал себе лучшую. Роман – ангел, божественное создание, лучший брат и любовник.  
Он сам и был лучшим. 

Роман чувствует себя нормально, по крайней мере, так он старается себя отгородить о всех.  
И больше ничего не требуется знать окружающим о Романе Годфри.


End file.
